The Outbreak of Life
by skierguy
Summary: Queen Ruto, the Water Sage, has the first Zora baby since Ganondorf was vanquished. But, what happens when Rauru predicts that this baby will control the seas and take over Hyrule? Rated just in case.
1. Outbreak of Life

**Summary: It's not the usual 'Link saves Zelda' type of fic. A new evil person is born from the Zora tribe and is known to people as the ruler of the seas. What happens when this person tries to take over all of Hyrule?**

**A/N: This is my first Legend of Zelda fic, so be nice when reviewing if you don't mind! This will be similar to Ocarina of Time. But, it won't be a complete copy-off. Flames are _not_ welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has anything to do with Zelda. But, I do own the plot.**

**Chapter One: The Outbreak of Life**

**The sound of a Zora baby was heard through the entire terrain. The Zora Queen, previously known as Princess Ruto, was having the first baby in a long time. She'd gotten engaged to other Zora after Link kindly disapproved their getting married. She easily understood; there was a difference in kind and would probably cause an uproar with the people of Hyrule. With that, he went off with his fiancée, Princess Zelda. She wasn't simply heart-broken; she just needed to grasp the fact that she couldn't have Link. **

"**What should we name him?" Her husband, Leo, asked graciously. **

"**Link, after my friend, who lives in Hyrule." She answered sweetly. They walked off into the depths of the Zora Domain, to see her father. **

"**Oh, Link. Where are you going, now?" Zelda asked courteously.**

"**The sages asked me to join them in a conversation in the Light Temple. I have to go. I shouldn't be too long." He answered softly. He left quickly; Zelda could be quite persuasive if he stayed. He left Hyrule Castle, where him and the Royal Family lived. The light temple wasn't far. It was just tedious having to go to the Light Temple once a month, or whenever the other seven sages called. **

**Finally, he arrived at the Light Temple. He opened the doors quietly, as not to let on that he was there quite yet. He walked in silence. The three jewels were still in their places; the Goron ruby, when he saved the Goron's from the monster in Dodongo's Cave. The Kokiri Emerald, when he beat the spider inside the Great Deku Tree. And the Zora Sapphire, when he made his engagement to Ruto. **

**He entered the Time Chamber, and met up with the six sages. Rauru, the Light sage, stood in the center. Link approached him quickly.**

"**You called?" He asked stiffly.**

"**Don't sound so disappointed. We have a new job for you, that could risk the world of Hyrule." Rauru said quietly.**

"**And…" Link insisted.**

"**And, you have to save the world from a Zora baby that was just born." Saria answered when Rauru wouldn't.**

"**What? A Zora baby. What, you want me to go murder some baby. Whose is it?" Link asked.**

"**It would be mine." Ruto answered.**

"**What-Yours!" Link said, sounding surprised. "You want me to kill your baby?" **

"**I don't want you to, he does." She said sourly. She squinted at Rauru harshly. All she really wanted to do was start yelling at him. Whowas he to everthink that the son of a queen would try to take over the world?**

"**Yes, well it has been predicted that the next baby that would be born in the Zora Domain would command the seas and destroy Hyrule if he's not stopped." He said in excuse. **

"**So my brother should become a murderer of someone who can't speak? How do we know it's really Ruto's son who will destroy Hyrule and the Gorons, and everyone else?" Darunia asked suspiciously.**

"**Why, if we wait, it would be all over. He would take over the land and enslave everyone." Rauru said.**

"**So, we have no choice but to believe you, or should we try the time warp again?" Nabouru suggested. "Plus, how can we be so sure?" She asked skeptically. **

"**So you're saying I would lie?" Rauru supposed.**

"**W could always try it. The time warp, I mean." Impa agreed. **

"**It would be very risky." Rauru said stubbornly. "If we don't destroy what could destroy us, then we will die, for certain."**

"**Didn't you just contradict yourself?" Saria asked. "If we just try the time warp like with Ganondorf, then we could see what happens-"**

"**And by then, Link might be to old to do any work, and his child might have to take it up, depending on how far we go."**

"**And you just said it. It depends on how far we go. If we go to far, Link will be to old. If we don't go enough, then Ruto's son won't be old enough." Nabouru said.**

"**So how can we guarantee it?" Ruto asked. "Because I'm not going to let anyone kill my son without a fight. Because he might have just gotten his powers from me. Remember, I'm a sage, I do have some sort of power, and since I'm the Water Sage, I can control the seas, correct?" **

"**Yes, that's entirely correct. Rauru controls the light and speaks with Zelda often, Darunia controls the fires, Saria controls the forests, Impa with the shadows, and Nabouru with the spirits." Link said intelligently.**

"**Yes, it would seem I didn't only teach you how to wield a sword." Rauru said, obviously impressed. **

"**So, what plan of action should we take?" Ruto demanded.**

"**I suppose we can try the time warp with the master sword, but I will have to speak with Zelda in person this time." He said. He concentrated some of his powers on himself, and disappeared into the light. **

"**Well, now with Rauru speaking with your fiancée, what should we decide on?" Saria directed the question to Link.**

"**Well, we should probably figure how long to send me in time." Link proposed.**

"**Yes. Well, my son is only a few days old, we should probably send you at least ten months into time." Ruto said.**

"**Yeah, but what about everyone here in Hyrule. How can we assure that things stay the same here? Like Zelda not being captured. Or should we send her, too?" Saria asked.**

"**That would probably be wise. But we can't promise that all of _us_ will live, either. So, looks like we've come across a few problems ourselves." Impa said. **

"**Yes, but the thing is, we can't guarantee anything when I go to the future. It was like when Ganondorf was here. But I stayed in the future. I just lost a bit of time when I decided to stay in this time." Link told them.**

"**So, we should probably wait and see what Rauru has to say." Darunia said. "As well as Zelda."**

**A half hour time elapsed between the time of which Link and the sages were having their conversation, and Rauru and Zelda. By the time they were done, Zelda and Rauru transported themselves back to the Temple of Time.**

"**We have come to a decision." Rauru explained as he entered the Time Chamber. "Both of us have decided that, after listening through your conversation telepathically, we will be traveling together." **

"**As if _that_ couldn't have been predicted." Ruto said cruelly.**

"**Ruto, we're sorry if your son turns out evil and we have to kill him. We just need to take a peek into the future, and make our verdict." Zelda said. This cheered Ruto up a little, but she still didn't like the idea of killing her son.**

"**Isn't there some sort of charm or something that we can put on him to, maybe, stop him from being evil?" She asked oddly.**

"**No. It would be impossible. If it did work, all would go well, but if it reversed, he would be evil for sure. It's far to risky." Rauru told her. **

"**Well, best get this show on the road, then." Link said, stepping up to the stone stump that he pulled the sword out of. "So, umm. What do we have to do?"**

"**Zelda and I have devised a way to do it without the master sword's help. Just stand in a circle, on your corresponding symbol on the stone floor, and then Zelda will perform the charm to warp us." **

"**Oh," Link said softly, feeling somewhat putout. He took his position in the center, and his fiancée began saying the charm. A blue wave covered the seven sages and the Hero of Time, and they were flung into the future.**

**That's it. R&R please. It would be helpful, but if you're saying it isn't that good, say it nicely, since flames are _not _welcome.**


	2. Finding, Losing, and Dying

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Nothing else, except for the characters I make up!**

**A/N: Alex, just to tell you, I liked how you worded your review, and I didn't take it as a flame at all.**

**Chapter Two: Finding, Losing, and Dying**

**The blue wave was surrounding them, when Link heard a scream. He tried to look, but couldn't. Then, the wave uncovered him, and he dropped, along with the others.**

**A dark, ominous cloud covered the sky for as far as could be seen. It was dark. It was also raining hard, loud, and everything was inconspicuous due to the rain. Link got up and looked around. Everyone was surrounding him, lying flat on his or her faces or on their backs. He began to get up slowly, wondering how far in the future he'd actually gone. He looked around at the other sages. Saria. Darunia. Impa. Nabouru. No Ruto. Or Zelda. Then one of the sages began to stir.**

"**Link. You look so flustered? What's wrong?" Nabouru asked, getting up quickly.**

"**Nabouru, just how far did we go?" Link asked.**

"**Uh, I dunno. Rauru and Zelda were the only ones." Nabouru answered. Then it hit him. Rauru wasn't there either.**

"**Well, we lost three while coming here. Did you hear a scream while we were coming?" **

"**I did." Saria said, rustling around, trying to get up. "Who do you think it is?"**

"**Well, it had to have been Zelda or Ruto, 'cause I don't think Rauru could scream." Link said. Finally, Darunia and Impa awoke.**

"**Well, now that we're all sure we're not dead, lets try warping somewhere with my ocarina." Link suggested.**

"**It won't work." Impa said.**

"**Care to explain?" Saria asked.**

"**You don't have it. I could see things you couldn't while we were traveling in time, and I saw Ruto's son destroy it." Impa answered.**

"**So you must have seen what happened to Zelda, Rauru, and Ruto, right?" Darunia said.**

"**Yes, that I also saw. Rauru has been trapped inside the Light Temple, Zelda has been taken against her will-"**

"**Again?" Saria complained.**

"**Can't that girl stay out of trouble?" Nabouru asked slickly.**

"**Supposedly, no. And Ruto…was killed."**

"**By who?" Darunia asked.**

"**Who's the new Water Sage, then?" Saria inquired.**

"**That, I wasn't able to see. But it's another Zora, obviously, so we should go to the Zora Domain and see to it." Impa said.**

"**But who…" Link asked.**

"**Who else? Her own son. He knew she was working against him, so she killed him." Impa answered.**

"**How did you see all this?" Darunia asked.**

"**I have no clue what so ever. Right now, we better try and find the new Sage, though." **

**Two hours later, they made it to the Zora Domain. Link parted the waterfall entrance with the ocarina Saria had given him way back when. They jumped in to realize how far in the future they really were. **

**The place was wrecked. Everyone was in disarray. There was no longer a shop, as it had been dilapidated by heavy boulders. The entrance to the Zora Fountain had been blocked off by ruins. And, the King Zora was nowhere to be found. They tried asking around, but it was as if talking to a brick wall.**

"**Are you sure none of you know how far we are?" Link asked.**

"**Obviously pretty far. How old do I look?" Saria asked.**

"**Well, you look the same. Remember, Kokiri kids grow up very slowly." Link reminded her.**

"**No, they don't grow at all. We stay as kids." Saria retorted.**

"**So what happened with you?" Darunia asked curiously.**

"**I'm a Sage." She said loudly. One of the Zora's stared at her. He started walking over.**

"**Did you just say Sage?" He asked smoothly.**

"**Yeah, why?" **

"**I believe there's a Sage who went to Lake Hylia to fix things up at some temple."**

"**Really?" Impa asked peculiarly. "What more do you know?"**

"**That's all I can really remember. Well, one of our own kind went on a journey, and came back, and used some sorcery on us. That's the last I can remember though."**

"**Well, guess where we're going?" Nabouru said happily. They all retraced their steps back to the entrance.**

"**Well, ready to go?" Saria asked.**

"**We must. Time continues to flow, and we're falling right in between." Darunia said wisely. **

"**Wait a second!" Saria said. "We already know Ruto's son, who still has remained nameless, has done all this. So, why don't we go back and destroy what would destroy us?" **

"**Ruto's son's name is Link. And, we can't go back. We have to have Rauru, Zelda, and whoever this new Sage is." Impa told her.**

"**Wait. If we go back, wouldn't that mean this new Sage would have to go back with us? Because Ruto's son was the first born Zora since I killed Ganon." Link said.**

"**Sounds like we've stumbled upon a mystery. I say we go one at a time." Darunia said sagaciously. They continued their way out of the Zora's Domain and traveled slowly, but surely, to Lake Hylia. There, they stumbled upon another problem. **

"**Umm, the Lake is full." Saria said.**

"**Well, yeah, that's what a lake is for; to hold water!" Link said.**

"**And I don't suppose you're hiding your iron boots anywhere on you?" Impa asked hopefully.**

"**And be weighed down to where I could hardly walk? Yeah right." **

"**Well then, how will we get to the bottom?" Darunia wondered aloud. Nabouru began wandering around. She entered the old, broken down house that stood on the edge of the lake.**

"**Whoa, check this out. This is really weird." Nabouru yelled. Link ran over. **

"**Well, what is it?"**

"**It's a Zora Tunic. Think it could help?" She said optimistically.**

"**Possibly. Now we just need to find a way to get at least one of us down there." Link answered her in the same tone.**

"**That shouldn't be needed." Impa said, walking over slowly.**

"**And why?" Nabouru asked.**

"**Because he's right over there." She said, pointing a finger over to the old fishing house.**

"**Well, shall we, then?" **

**They began walking over to him. It seemed he was just trying to pass time. They got to him quickly, and a conversation broke out.**

"**You are…?" He asked rather rudely.**

"**I am Impa. This is Saria, Darunia, Nabouru, and Link." She told him. "May I ask whom you are?"**

"**I am Leo." He answered stiffly.**

"**Yes, well, we heard that a Zora came down to try to fix things up in the Water Temple. Are you this person?" Saria asked.**

"**Yes. Who told you? Why do you continue to interrogate me?" Leo asked.**

"**We're just trying to make a friendly communication. We are also Sages, except for Link." Impa answered.**

"**I'm the Forest Sage, from the Sacred Forest Meadow." Saria said.**

"**I'm the Fire Sage, from the Death Mountain Crater." Darunia continued.**

"**I'm the Spirit Sage, from the Desert Colossus." Nabouru said.**

"**And I'm the Shadow Sage, from Kakariko Village." Impa finished.**

"**And you want to help me?" Leo asked.**

"**Yes. We just need some information, first. Why did you want to get into the Water Temple?" Impa asked.**

"**Well, this new Zora Lord, he left a while back, I remember it well. He came back a little bit ago and used some sort of magic to seal a curse on the Water Temple. He wiped out everyone's memory back at the Zora Domain, but I got away."**

"**So now you're trying to dispel the curse inside the Temple." Saria said.**

"**Well, we have one person who can help you." Darunia said, turning to Link.**

"**Any easy way of getting my down below to the entrance to the Water Temple?" Link asked curiously.**

"**Yes there is. But, it'd be useless. The entrance has been blocked off. There's no way to get it open." Leo said.**

"**Huh. That sounds like a problem." Nabouru said.**

"**Yes. You look like a thief. Are you?" He asked curiously.**

"**Yes, I am. Way back when, I was. Before Ganondorf's time." She answered.**

"**Ganondorf. That name sounds so _familiar_." He said suspiciously.**

"**Really?" Saria said, interested. "Let's talk then. How do you know of Ganondorf?"**

"**I remember his rule. It was terrible. Back when I was only a child, I had a dream of an ominous, dark cloud surrounding the entire Hyrule. But, a bright light came from the Kokiri Forest." He said. **

"**Wait, that sounds _seriously_ familiar." Link said.**

"**Yes, because it was Princess Zelda's dream, as well. It was a prophecy. But who would have known there was a Zora just like her." Impa explained.**

"**Yes, and yet it was because of me that this is happening." He continued.**

"**What? How does that make sense?" Nabouru asked.**

"**I am the father of the Dark Ruler, Link." Leo said. **

"**You're Ruto's husband? That's why he attacked the Zora's Domain. Because he wanted to find you." Saria concluded.**

"**Precisely. And now I'm trying to destroy the evil in the Water Temple just as the Hero of Time did in Ganondorf's time."**

"**Well, here's your Hero of Time." Saria said, waving her arms slightly. "He was the one that destroyed Ganon."**

**R&R**


End file.
